Just Admit You Love Me
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: Sonny is going crazy for the Jonas Brothers. Then, she falls for Joe, will she admit what she feels?
1. Without You

Just Admit You Love Me.

Joe's POV.

I stared through the window, watching the rain pour.

"Dude, you're been there all day!" Kevin shouted.

I just broke up with my girlfriend, Julia. She was the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen. But, she was cheating on me. With my best friend, Luke.

"Just leave.." I said quietly.

"Ughh..whatever..." Kevin walked away.

My eyes filled with tears. All my thoughts were about Julia, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just perfect.

"Honey, please you have to eat something!" My mom begged, as she walked closer with a plate of pizza.

"I don't want to." I replied.

"I know you miss her, but you're going to find someone better. There are so many beautiful girls out there." She stroked my hair.

I grabbed the plate and pulled it closer, taking a bite on the pizza "I won't find anyone else like Julia." I looked down.

My mom sighed and kissed my head "Don't worry, you'll find that special someone someday." she smiled in a motherly way "Okay, finish eating and then get ready." she said.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see your Aunt Hannah. She isn't feeling very well lately."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes! She part of the family. And she hasn't seen you since you were 17." my mom said, and walked away.

I went upstairs and got changed, I wore skinny white jeans, with a black shirt with black converse. I looked in the mirror and had a flashback.

"_Haha, stop it! No, Joey please stop!" Julia yelled in laughter. I was tickling her, I loved the way she laughed, she just makes my day every time I'm sad. "Neverr!" I yelled back_

I suddenly snapped out of it, and heard somebody calling me. "Joe? Dude, are you ready yet?" Nick asked. "uhh..." I thought for a moment. "Yeah, just give me second." I fixed my hair and ran downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, I was just-" Suddenly Nick interrupted me.

"-Thinking about Julia. Yeah, yeah, we already know." Nick said sarcastically.

"Let's just get going." I dragged them to the car.

3 Minutes later we arrived, at my Aunt Hannah's house.

I didn't feel like going inside.

I took out my iPhone and called Julia.

I needed to hear her voice.

The phone stated ringing, somebody picked up "Hello?" Julia asked.

I quickly hanged up and closed my eyes.

I was walking down the street.

I bumped with a strange girl. "I'm-I'm sorry.." she said, turning around and walking away.


	2. Afraid

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV.

I suddenly realized who was the guy that I just bumped with. "Oh my gosh! You're you're-" I screamed.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Joe-"

"Jonas!" she finished the sentence for me.

"Uh..yeah.." Joe sighed, "And..you're Sonny Munroe." he smiled, and shook my hand.

I giggled nervously "You know my name!!" I squealed, and jumped around.

Joe laughed and smirked. "Um, do you wanna hang out or something?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said, and walked along with him.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, not much. Just rockstar stuff." Joe laughed.

I felt like if I knew him, all my life. He was just a sensitive, and funny.

"I heard you broke up with the Julia girl." I said.

"Yeah, um. Don't ask. I just really don't want to talk about it." Joe looked down.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No- No, it's okay."

I smiled and continued walking, "Um, okay. I have to go." Joe said, and walked away. "Oh yeah, and Sonny?" he turned around.

I looked up "Yeah?"

"It was nice talking to you." Joe said, smiling. Boy, I loved his smile. It was beautiful.

He walked away, and got into his car.

Joe's POV.

I sat on my seat and buckled up.

"So, who was that girl?" Nick asked, perfectly lifting his left eyebrow.

"Uh..had you ever seen _So Random! _Before?" I asked.

"No.." Nick looked down.

"Where had you been?!" He cried, "Oh my God, it's like the best show ever!" I yelled.

"It looks like somebody has a new crush!" Kevin teased.

I smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, kevin!" I yelled.

"You shut up!" He yelled back.

"Guys!" Our mom yelled.

"sorry.." we both said the same time.

We looked at each other and glared.

"Joe, tell me who's the girl the you were talking to!" Nick insisted.

The car pulled into the driveway of our house.

"SONNY MUNROE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I yelled, and got out of the car, slamming the door of the car.

"Awkward..." Kevin broke through the silence that Joe left as he walked to the house.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this. Ever!" my dad said.

"I'll talk to him." My mom got out of the car and followed me.

"Joe, sweetie. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing..it's just that- No, nothing. Never mind." I looked down "I'm afraid of falling in love again." I confessed "I feel the exact same way I felt when I met Julia." I covering my face with my hands.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You'll move on slowly, there's no need to rush." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.


	3. First Date

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny's POV**

It has been 3 months since I met Joe. He's been really friendly to me.

He definitely knows how to treat girls.

My phone suddenly starting ringing, "Oh my God!" Tawni yelled, taking my phone on her hands.

"What?!" I cried.

"It's your boyfriend, Joe!" she teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I took my phone away from her hands.

"Yes he is."

"Just let me answer this, Tawni." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" I said with a flirty voice, and twirling a piece of hair on my finger.

"Hey..." Joe replied. "Um..do you have something planned tonight?" he asked.

"No, not really. Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering, if you wanna go out for dinner."

"Sure! Of course. I- I'll meet you there." I squealed.

Joe laughed, "Okay, bye."

"Yeah...bye..." I said quietly, and hung up.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe-" Tawni interrupted me.

"Yeah- He asked you out." she said, and sat on the couch.

"Wait, how to you know??" I asked.

"Please, I heard everything!" She cried.

"Really.." I said, confused.

"Yeah..." Tawni replied, brightly and smiled.

She walked away, and looked back "But tell me you're not wearing that.." she said pointing at my outfit.

"Uhh...I was planning to use this one.." I said, innocently.

"Oh no you won't!" She yelled and dragged me into her bedroom.

"You're going to wear this!" she said searching into her clothes "BAM!" she yelled and took out a white sparkly mini dress.

"Wow, that's..AMAZING!" I yelled "Thank-you soo much, Tawni! You're the best friend ever!" I ran to my room and got changed. "So, what do you think?" I twirled around the room.

"You look so hot. He'll be drooling when he sees you!" Tawni cried.

I got ready, and waiting for Joe to pick me up.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tawni ran to the door.

"Hey, um is Sonny here?" Joe asked, holding a red rose in his hand.

"Oh my God. Uh, yeah. She's here. Wait a second." Tawni said "SONNY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Joe opened his eyes big "Wow.." he said to himself.

"What?" I walked out of my room and saw Joe standing there. "Aww, Joe. You didn't have to buy me anything.."

Joe smiled and took my hand "Let's go."

"Joe, where are we going??" I asked, running through the hall.

"You'll see." he looked back at me.

"Please, tell me!" I begged.

"It's a surprise, and I don't want to spoil it!" He smirked.

**I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry I don't write looongg chapters, I just don't really have time to write a lot. Thanks, for the reviews. I love you guys.**

**Maybe I'll make a smitchie fanfic. **

**Thank you soo much!**

**-Andrea.**


	4. Love Is On It's Way

**Chapter 4**

**Love Is On It's Way.**

"Joe!" I yelled, laughing. Joe covered my eyes and walked towards the beach.

"Okay. Ready?" He said,

"Yeah."

"Okay, open you're eyes." he said uncovering my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Joe! This is so-"

"Romantic?"

"Yes. This is so cool." I squealed.

Joe and I had a nice, warm dinner at the beach. The night went slowly.

"Joe, I- I have something to confess.." I looked down at my dinner.

"What?" I asked, holding my hand, stroking it slowly and kissed me. He gently pulled away "I'm I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

I kissed him back "It's okay." I smiled.

"I love you." He said, kissing my hand repeatedly.

I blushed and bit my lip.

_**-2 Hours later-**_

"I really had a good time." I said walking to my room, holding Joe's hand.

"I'm glad.." He suddenly stopped and pulled me closer "I hope we can have a date like this another day." he kissed me, deeply.

"Wow.." I said, amazed by the kiss. "Uh, yeah. Me too."

Joe grinned and walked away.

"Sonny!" Tawni suddenly opened the door and pulled me in.

"What?!" I cried, worried.

"Did you make out with him?" She asked, brightly.

"Tawni! It's our first date!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Whatever..I'm going to sleep." I glared at her, and walked to my room.

"Wait, I wanna hear everything!" she followed me.

"No! Leave me alone!" I slammed the door on her face.

"Ughhh..."

_**Next day**_

"Morning." I smiled, closing the door of my room.

Tawni didn't even look at me, and went to the backyard.

I sighed and went to the cafeteria.

I suddenly turned around and gasped "What the fuck?!" I yelled.

**Sorry, it took a while for me to post this chapter. It's just that my laptop crashed, but gladly I got it fixed. And I'm happy about that! Haha. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I'm starting a new camp rock fic very very soon! So, check it out!**


	5. How Could You

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Mistakes.**_

"Brian?!" I yelled, confused. He used to be one of my best friends. We met when we were about 5 years old, I think. Wow...good times. But, then he started drinking, drugs, sex. Ughhh..a lot of things came between us. He was a really great guy, until his parents got divorced and his brother died. I loved the way, he looked at me. The way he smiled, they way he laughed. He was just..I don't know the word..._**PERFECT.**_ That's the word. He's Mr. Perfection. There's just this thing that keeps bothering me. He got me pregnant at age 13. I know it's hard to believe. Gladly Joe doesn't know, and I hope he doesn't find out. I'll tell him when I'm ready. I guess. "Oh my gosh. Look how much you've changed, babe!" He cried, taking my hand and making me twirl. "Haha, Thanks. Wow, you look hot too!" I laughed, and hugged him. "So, what's up?" I asked, as he wrapped his arm around me. "Not much, haha. I'm just isolated here." I laughed, "Want something to drink?"

"Um, Ok. One drink wouldn't hurt." Brian smiled, and we walked to the nearest bar. A few hours later, Brian and I started drinking, it was obvious; I was fucking drunk. "We definitely have to stop!" I said, taking my purse and got up. I gave 3 steps and fell on the floor. "Okay, you were not ready for this." Brian, helped me up. "I'll go home. Bye, Brian. See ya tomorrow!" I waved and went to my car. "No way! I'm not gonna let you drive in this condition!" He took my car keys away. "Hey! Give them back!" I yelled. "I am not giving them back. I'll drive you to home." Brian said, firmly. "Ughh..whatever. I'll go walking." I glared, and turned around and fell on the floor again. Man, I couldn't stand still. Everything was just spinning, my head hurt really bad. But, suddenly everything turned black. I didn't remember anything.

_**Later that night...**_

"Brian.." I moaned as we made out on his bed. He ran his fingers down, my body. Our lips were swelled because of all the kissing. I smiled in pleasure, when Brian licked my neck. Damn, he was heavenly. Brian placed his forehead on mine. I panted and kissed him. We fell asleep, Brian was holding me. Until next day came. The night passed quickly without knowing.

_**Next Day.**_

I woke up, and realized I was naked. "Oh shit!" I cursed. "Brian!" I shook him, "Wha-" He asked, turning around "What?" he perfectly lifted one eyebrow, still don't knowing what happened. "I hate you!" I ran to the bathroom. "Sonny. Please. I didn't-" "Yes you did! You did it in purpose!" I yelled, and cried hard.

I was confused,

Really confused.

_**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't upload in a while. I'm just veryyy busy latey! Gladly it's friday, and I can stay up late, and write the other chapter of my other story and upload a new story I just finished writing! Thanks a lot. **_

_**-Andrea.**_


	6. I Can't

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I Can't.**_

Joe's POV.

I knocked on Sonny's door.

Tawni rushed and opened it "Hey. What- What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh..Is Sonny here?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. But, she isn't feeling very well. But, come in. I'll call her." she let me in.

I sat down on the white leather couch.

-Sonny's POV-

I heard everything from outside. I was very nervous, what would happen if Joe found out that I had sex with my best friend?! I'm dead.

"Sonny, Joe's here." Tawni opened the door of my room.

I sighed and got up from the floor "Tell him to come in." I said.

"Okay." Tawni smiled.

Suddenly Joe walked into the room "Hey babe." he kissed me.

I didn't kissed back, "Hey..." I looked down. "Joe- I need to talk to you about something.."

"About?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just sit down. I need to talk to you."

Joe sat down on the bed.

"I had- I- " I tried to tell him about last night, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Sonny, baby. What's wrong?" he asked, and placed his hand on my neck, kissing me.

I pulled away, and started crying "I can't do this!" I cried hard on my hands. It was harder than I thought. Telling my boyfriend, that I had sex with Brian. It's insane. I just can't.

"Baby, you can tell me anything. You know that.." he wiped a tear away.

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Joe wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you remember Brian? One of my best friends?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Joe said.

"I- I had- had s-se-sex with him..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What?! Sonny Marie!" His voice got higher.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"We are so over, Sonny!" He yelled and walked out of my room, slamming the door.

There's something I didn't tell him...

I was pregnant...with my best friend's child...

Omgg, sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just my graduation is coming soon. And I've been super busy (as always!) I am really sorry! Btw, if I'm not getting more reviews I might delete it, cause it's a sign that nobody reads it. :(

Please review!


	7. It's Too Late To Apologize

_Chapter 7._

_It's Too Late To Apologize._

Tawni ran into the room "Sonny! What happened?" she asked, with a worried look on her face. I looked up at her "We broke up..." I tore into tears. "What? But, you told him that you were pregnant, right?" Tawni sat besides me, and hugged me tightly. "No. I just don't have the courage." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." she stroked my arm. "I hope so." I sighed.

_A Few Months Later._

I was 3 months pregnant, now. I was getting pretty big. "Whoa.." I said, placing my hand on my belly, feeling the baby kick. Brian looked at me, and rubbed my bump slowly. I haven't seen Joe, since we had the huge fight...and..he still doesn't know I'm pregnant. Since, I've been wearing sweatshirts, when I go out of the house, so nobody notices it. I looked over at Brian and rested my head on his chest. "Wow, the baby's strong.." he breathed into my hair, feeling sudden kicks of my child. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy!" I cried, looking down at my belly. "Sonny?" Tawni called my attention. "Yeah?" I asked. "Um..somebody wants to see you.." She said, and stepped aside, letting Joe in. "Ughhh! What do you want?!" I said, angrily. "You're- You're pregnant..." Joe said, in shock. I rolled my eyes "Just leave, Joe. You have nothing to do here.." I rolled my eyes. "But, Sonny..I still love you and I want to be with you. I've been suffering these last 3 months!" he cried."Then, why did you leave me, when I needed you the most?" I said, crossing my arms. He just looked at me, speechless. He looked down, "Sonny..I'm sorry.." "It's too late to apologize, Joe. Just leave!" I said, pushing him out of the door. "But, Sonny! I love you. You have no idea how much I miss you, baby." he said. "Don't call me baby." I said, in tears. "I-" he looked down, and and said "I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you." he put his hands on his pocket and walked away. I cried hard, in Brian's arms "It's ok.." he rubbed my back "Don't cry." he wiped my tears away from my cheeks. "Why does this happening to me!" I ran into my room, and layed on my bed. I stroking my belly, telling him or her that daddy just doesn't know what he's doing.

"Sonny, please open." Brian, knocked on the door. I didn't respond, and cried myself to sleep.

_Later That Night_

"Hey, baby.." My dad said, and kissed my forehead. "Daddy?" I asked, and got up. "Darling, is everthing ok, with Joe?" he asked. "No. Oh, um, I have something that I haven't told you.." I said, and bit my lip "I'm not pregnant of Joe's baby, it's Brian's. That's why we haven't really talked until today." I confessed. "What.." he said. "Please, don't be mad!" I cried. My dad just sat there, in shock. My dad looked at me, and smirked.

_Next Day_

Brian placed his hand on my knee "Nervous?" he asked. I was at the doctor's office I was at my monthly appointment. "A little." I smiled. "Mis Munroe?" A young nurse said, "The doctor's going to take you now." she smiled, letting us in. "Good, to see you. Let's go, I'm going to check you up right now." he said. A few minutes later, that doctor was doing a ultrasound. "Can we know the sex of the baby, yet?" Brian asked. "Um, yeah. I'll tell you in a minute." he said "Um, it's a baby boy." he smiled. I looked over to Brian and held his hand. I smiled down, and looked at my baby through the screen. "Okay, I'm going to see until the other month." the doctor shook Brian's and mine hand. "Thanks!" I smiled and walked out of the room. "Oh my God, I can't believe we're going to have a little baby boy!" I cried. Brian smiled and kissed me passionately. We laced our hands together and walked to the parking lot. My phone began buzzing, I looked at the ID _Incoming: Joe._ I canceled the call and layed back on the seat.

Was I really forgetting about Joe?


	8. Tattoo

_**Tattoo**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." I closed the door of my house.

"They're not here." Joe suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here?" My voice raised in a higher level.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I don't want to keep saving all this regret." Joe said, "I feel really bad for everything. I didn't want to break-up with you. I just said it without thinking."

"Joe, I don't know if I can forgive you. You left, when I most needed you." I sighed.

"But, I love you. I can't live without you." Joe said, dramatically.

I glared, and looked away.

"Sonny, Please." he begged.

I got closer to him and hugged him tight "I missed you." I inhaled the smell of his cologne. Joe smiled, as he held me in his arms "I missed you, too." he kissed my head.

_**A Few Weeks Later:**_

_**Joe's POV**_

"Joe! I want that little table over there, like I told you before!"

Sonny yelled, as we prepared the room for the baby. Sonny moved in with me, a few days ago.

"But, it looks good like that." I said.

"Just do it!" he looked at me.

"Okay..calm down.." I sighed, and moved the table over the right corner of the room.

"Yeah, you're right. It looks better, where it was before." Sonny shook her head.

"Ughh.." I groaned, as I moved it at the other side.

"Baby, don't get mad at me" she kissed me lightly on my lips.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just frustrating." I sighed.

She giggled, and placed her hand on her huge belly. She's getting really big, everyday. "Come here, I have a surprise for you." I took her hand and walked to our room.

I started to take off my shirt, when Sonny said "What the heck are you doing?" she asked with a weird look in her face.

"You'll see." I finally took it off, and showed her my tattoo. I had her name on my arm.

"Oh my gosh. Why did you do that?" She asked.

I laughed "Cause I love you, and I want to show you that I do." I answered.

"Joe, you didn't have to. I already know that you love me." She said.

"So, you don't like it?" I asked, putting on my shirt.

"Of course I do. It's amazing." she said "so, that's why you didn't let me touch you." she laughed.

I rubbed her belly and kissed her, passionately.

I can't believe we're finally together.

_**Hii, sorry this is kindaa short and lame. I don't really have a lot time to update, cause I have this huge test coming soon, and I really need to study. So, the next chapter will take a while. **_

_**-Andy**_


	9. Dustin James Jonas

My baby

Chapter 9

I was a a few days away from my due date.

Pain kills me more and more everyday.

My back is killing me by the weight of the child.

I layed in bed, with my hand above my belly.

"Babe, you okay?" Joe got closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Uh...Yeah..I guess." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Sonny, I know something's wrong." Joe kissed me on my head and rubbed my arm.

"I'm just- nervous." I said, shivering. "The baby could come in any minute."

Joehugged me tighter, "Aww, baby. I'll be there holding you hand. Don't worry." I

I sighed, "Let's go. You have to get ready, we need to go to the arena for the concert."

"Okay." he smiled and helped me up.

We quickly got to the arena, and show started.

Tawni made me company, we talked about pregnancy stuff. Did I mention, she was expecting, too?

She was 6 months along. She started dating Kevin, and he got her pregnant.

I felt a sharp pain on my stomach "Ow." I moaned, as I felt it for the third time.

Suddenly, my water broke.

Joe looked over at me, and threw the microphone on the floor. He ran over at me, and placed me on the back seat of the car.

I panted, as Joe drove to the hospital.

"Just- Breathe. We're almost there." Joe said, in panic.

I grabbed Joe's hand, tightly.

It felt, like if I died and went to hell.

2 hours passed, and the contractions got worse.

"Ughhh..." I said, as I felt the contraction hit.

"Oww, you're not the only one in pain here." Joe said, as I squeezed his hand.

"Okay, Miss Munroe. It looks like you're fully dilated.(Or idk what's it called) "In the next contraction I want you to push with all your might." said the Doctor.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I pushed.

"Come on, Sonny. You can do this." Joe said, as he wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"I can't.." I said, laying my back and breathing heavily.

"You're doing great, just a few more." Said the doctor.

I pushed again, letting out little screams.

I fell back on the bed, and heard the baby cry.

"There's you're baby boy." said the doctor placing him on my arms.

He looked a lot like Brian, he had his blue eyes.

"Hey little guy.." I stroked his head, as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"He's beautiful." Joe said, and kissed softly on my lips.

Dustin James Jonas.

9 lbs. 11 ounces.

Born June 14, 2009.

That was my little baby boy.


	10. Update!

Confession.

hey guys, i have a big confession.

My friend Mary-Ann has been helping me with these fanfics, and I havent given her credit at all.

and now, she will help me whenever im stuck, or my imagination has gone.

we´re working on the next chapter of ´Just Admit You Love Me´ so wait for it.

Andrea && Mary-Ann

xoxo.


	11. Happy Ending

Happy Ending.

Sonny's pov.

"Baby, Don't Cry..." I said lightly, half awake. Trying to make Dusting stop crying.

Being a parent wasn't as easy as I thought, but I try not to regret it. I mean, he's my child.

I can't regret it.

I tried to keep him calm but, he kept going on.

Joe came in, "Gimme, I'll try." I handed him.

He immediatly stopped crying, "He loves his daddy." I said, laying my head on Joe's shoulder.

"Can you take care of him?" I asked, yawning. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, Get some sleep.." He kissed me.

I walked away and laid in bed.

I had a perfect boyfriend, a perfect son, a perfect life.

What more could i ask for?

This is my happy ending.

The End

**Sorry, it's really, really short. it's just that today, I'm posting the sequel and didn't want to write much at the ending and spend all my good ideas at the ending.**

**M&A**


End file.
